The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KRBARRE04’.
The new Begonia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Begonia×hiemalis ‘Barkos’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,523. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent plant in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands in March, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands since March, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.